bleached past
by ryugaxhikarufan
Summary: what do we really know of accelerator to start with anyway we don't even know his real name or birth place for all we know is that he was treated like a test subject but what for exactly and what connections does it have to the plan 2# spoke of well why don't we find out dive into the abbys of the hades underworld and solve the lost case
1. intro

index

lifeless...everything was lifeless...bodies of knowledge lay mercilessly smothered the slowly rusted scent of vital fluid only stained the dull volume disentangle itself against the pure white blizzard outside. A unseasoned child stood caved in stolen blood his stainless bleach hair only synthesis the gale outside...scarlet eyes were deep it was grotesque. Affinity was only hostile to the gory scene, it was of a beast over casting then of Satan's, the Gods themselves were restrained by the reflected concept of brace scarlet. Pitch feather's screech inflict calamity reverberate throughout the area coating over 500 square km silent yet destructive the dancing corpse sprung of over flowing saliva sluggishly pacing itself. Runes took form within the liquefied circle of illusion, it was not of demonology nor any of the taboo, the telesma aspect influence sank beneath the scales yet it was untainted, so natural. Neglecting the intact the unseasoned child of stolen fluid slowly spoke".._..ihbfLUIFERwq_...".Unknown origin of language man has yet to knowledge... Just what foul illusion is this...has the world of science awakened the buried hibernating darkness, the cryptic occult, inhabit the forbidden shelves of the 103,000 Grimoires processed by Index Librorum Prohibitorum, but if she failed to know, could Terra of the left know or has history presented the once again the unsolvable.


	2. Chapter 1 - lingering thoughts (edit)

Walking down town along what he would call brat besides him, she was skipping and humming with a cheerful grin across her face not a spec of worriedness was in sight. the early settle evening, the quiet breeze brushed against the happy-goody-two-shoes girl, yes this was a quiet day, too quiet lately the city fell quiet yet the young teen felt there was something wrong he couldn't quit put his finger on it but he knew there was something up, something just waiting to pop up like a birthday surprise. not only that he noticed the hero suddenly diapered again well it was pretty obvious that whenever the young teen happened to get a bad feeling hero was to blame. The last time he saw hero it was round against halation project where people were tricked into become fake heroes. the teen couldn't understand why he knew such thing as her who the hell was him...wait the number one monster in the city, no world said who but how, how could someone like him forget the hero the one who stopped the level 6 project, stopped terra and his war and previously help saveFremea Seivelun with the help of Hamazura Shiage has the esper forgotten everything if so how and when.

~ o0o0o ~

after they reached the park the teen, without second thoughts he quickly set his gaze to the vast wide sky that bounds men from reaching true heaven only leaving them nothing more than an illusion, only those how see past this could only see a pitch view inhabited with vast planet, star and other solar systems. But could never be able to see beyond its vast and wondrous secrets that thought alone invaded his mind, it wasn't long before the evening turned to a setting sky. when the teen came home to the apartment which he knew he would be the only male there yes he lived with, eat, sleep, with women 2 adults a child and bitch also known as misika worst, always walking to get into another arguments by one of the adults why he late or the bitch would barge to him why he left without her? but not today he simply walked in look around sigh then trailed off to his room and never coming out less one of the 4 girls barge in on him which is normally when his naked...even he doesn't know why that happens?

~ o0o0o ~

_why just why can't I remember I can feel it but I can't recall it..._those words went flying through his mind but nothing no matter what he does he can't remember anything not misika, Shiage or Fremea could be at any help, the teen tried to retrace his steps but always he keeps ending up on the edge of a rural area as for a fact who was known to fearless trembled just by thought going beyond those boundaries even the edge of physics where he was able to perform magic was like a gate way to a place far worse than hell...heck he doesn't even know he in ti now or got kicked out, not wanting to continue on this frustrating topic the teen tried to think of something else that would at least help him have one good rest tonight not wanting to have those same nightmares he's been having science he woke up not being able to remember anything what's so ever.


	3. Chapter 2 why

hi there sorry for the late update...busy with school and couldn't really come up with what to write next, so took some things I learnt at school and some of my personal opinion on it ~ basically its about freedom and rights and we have to come up with 3 critical questions and it came to me on how we always use **'WHY' **and how dependant we are on it and how we would be nowhere without it...so yeah XD who knew school could be so resourceful

well R 'n' R and sorry if its long didn't want to go over dramatic with information in one chapter so I'm gonna do what the author (hiro. M) of my fav anime/manga (fairy tail) and do a hang cliff ~~ on the information that is XD

heheheh ~ (evil giggles)

* * *

Chapter two ~ why

Seconds turn to minuets to hours to days to weeks to months to years, these are the cycle of movement where the planets rotate in different directions and movement according to its size mass. Time is always on the move and wouldn't wait even if you begged, but s that all true do we really know why time move forward and not backwards heck dose time even move at all. If you ask people both science and magic they would say _"yes time moves no matter what" _but why…..this was all the same word use every single question ask no matter in what format it was in it all meant the same.

~ o0o0o ~

So here came the question, why did accelerator lose his memory of a single person, never less everything concerning that single person. Why it this happened was there something or perhaps some who didn't want accelerator to know of, or did the bleached boy already knew. This would never match up, with all the desperate attempt to cross the rural area never seen the end of its goal.

Like in all saying does _"what goes around, comes back around_", *CLASH* was the sound of solid glass blanks turn to its ancestral form of diamond shards flickering combinations of the exploded building it once residence and the full moon spiralling with vicious clouds. It would be a storm tonight, very devastating storm indeed, for all the academy was hiding out in the depths of their apartments, dorms, stores, parks, everywhere they all hid like cats 'n' mice.

~ o0o0o ~

The roar of heated flames battle against the chilled winds, their interactions only brought the shattering effect of infuse shock waves, but this seemed lesser than the real thing. Yes this wasn't the real deal it was simply this battle between a magicians, esper, and the hero…..wait the **'HERO' **but why didn't his battle with the womanized god defeated him, never less killed him? This was very confusing. But what is this battle about anyway?

For we could ever know this, was none of our concerns, **right?**…..thought so, everything is of our concerns for a single move could mean the last for if we were to ever cross the line of right 'n' wrong, could lead to of what happen in world war three, more less accelerator awakening running rampage without a conscious mind.

So what do we know….nothing it was the same before and forever will be no matter of the cost we're selfishly to make, for prices never cut but just put on more loads of disappointment. Well were was accelerator in all this?

Again we will never know why for the "why was never the right word to use, now time nor this life giving planet would answers our call…never….right?

* * *

thank you R&R your opinions so far XD


	4. AUTJOR NOTE

sorry I decide to rewrite this for many reasons

I didn't really thought this through well enough and though it didn't really make sense at all either

for those who read this and reviewed im sorry its just too un structure to even make sense so please understand - don't worry im keeping the into part might turn it into a chapter to start off with a much more I understand it structure.

the summerize will stay the same the genre would stay the same or not

so please bear with me a little I promise I would start uploading during the Australian N.T time of the school break thank you very much XDX


End file.
